Someone I Care About
by ScarletSparks
Summary: "Mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku, karena aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Itu yang dikatakan Johanna saat Quarter Quell ke-3, namun sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, dia masih memiliki seseorang yang sangat dia pedulikan. Seseorang yang juga berada dalam permainan berdarah tersebut. Cover Image by evanola


p class="MsoNormal"strong style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Disclaimer : The Hunger Games series belong to Suzanne Collins./span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%;"Warnings : AT, OOC, death-chara, dsb.span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 70.9pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -70.9pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongSummary : "Mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku, karena aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Itu yang dikatakan Johanna saat Quarter Quell ke-3, namun sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, dia masih memiliki seseorang yang sangat dia pedulikan. Seseorang yang juga berada dalam permainan berdarah tersebut.strong/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 70.9pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -70.9pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"strongAN : Scarlet here! Hai semuanya, kenalin, saya ScarletSparks atau bisa dipanggil Scarlet. Sacrlet masih newbie disini, jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ya! Enjoy!/strong/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 70.9pt; text-align: justify; text-indent: -70.9pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Apa kau bilang? Dia sudah mati? Jangan bercanda!" teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek itu pada rekannya yang baru saja menyampaikan kabar buruk padanya. Gadis itu mencengkram erat kedua bahu rekannya hingga dia meringis kesakitan. Melihatnya, gadis itu melonggarkan cengkramannya.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tidak Johanna. Untuk apa aku bercanda dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Lagipula bukankah kau tau, saat ini adalah saat-saat pemberontakan, kematian salah seorang, bahkan banyak, dari pihak kita adalah hal yang wajar."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Johanna menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, matanya memancarkan sorot terkejut. Perlahan-lahan dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan jatuh terduduk di depan rekannya itu.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya terus menerus. "Dia tak mungkin sudah mati."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Rekan Johanna melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas dan bersalah. Dia ingin sekali mencoba menenangkan gadis yang biasanya sangat sadis dan kejam itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat gadis itu menjadi tampak lemah dan sangat terluka. Namun apa yang dikatakannya adalah kenyataan. Orang itu telah mati.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hei Johanna, bukankah saat Quarter Quell ke-3 dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa Presiden Snow dan anak buahnya tidak bisa menyakitimu karena kau sudah tidak punya siapapun? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti ini?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Johanna terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata rekannya. Memang benar dia pernah berkata seperti itu, tapi itu hanya untuk membohongi Presiden Snow, karena di dalam hatinya masih ada seseorang yang selalu dia pedulikan. Seseorang yang telah menghiburnya, seseorang yang telah dua kali lolos dari Hunger Games, seseorang yang dicintainya diam-diam namun tak akan terbalas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Wajah Johanna mendadak suram memikirkan orang itu. Memang selama ini cintanya tak pernah terbalas, tapi Johanna akan tetap senang jika masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Sekarang dia malah pergi meninggalkan Johanna sendirian, sama seperti kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Dunia ini ternyata lebih kejam dari yang dia bayangkan.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Johanna berdiri perlahan-lahan, ekspresi di wajahnya sulit terbaca. "Bisakah kau pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendirian?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Tapi, ada pertemuan lima menit lagi. Tidakkah kau lupa kita terikat dengan—"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Diamlah, aku hanya perlu sendirian beberapa saat," potongnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang rekan terdiam sambil menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Johanna menghentikan langkahnya di tempat yang cukup sepi, kemudian duduk disana. Apa yang dikatakan rekannya tadi? Ah ya, kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini saat mengetahui orang itu mati, padahal dulu dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tak punya siapapun lagi? Jawabannya sangat mudah, karena kata-kata itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Kebohongan yang telah dia buat sejak kecil dan ditanamkan dalam hati agar orang busuk seperti Snow tak bisa menyakiti dirinya. Karena sejak dia kecil, sejak peristiwa itu terjadi, hanya orang itulah yang dia pedulikan selain dirinya sendiri.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Dunia itu kejam. Itulah yang dipikirkan Johanna Mason sejak kecil. Pemikiran itu muncul di kepalanya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia hanya bersama kakak lelakinya di rumah. Namun seolah dunia sepertinya tidak puas hanya menyiksa Johanna dengan kematian orang tuanya, nama kakak lelakinya dipanggil untuk menjadi tribute di Hunger Games ke-58 dan tidak pernah kembali. Johanna yang saat itu hanya berumur lima tahun menerima tekanan yang sangat besar. Dia bisa saja menjadi gila, ataupun melakukan bunuh diri. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, karena seseorang menyadarkannya, memberinya semangat untuk hidup.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mata Johanna kecil terbelalk lebar melihat tayangan saat kakaknya dibunuh dengan sadis dengan kapak oleh seorang tribute dari District 2. Meskipun Johanna tidak melihatnya secara langsung, dia merasakan kepedihan yang dalam seolah-olah tubuhnyalah yang dihantam dengan kapak. Johanna lekas menutup matanya, dia tidak tahan melihat kakaknya, satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan dekat degannya, disiksa hingga seperti itu. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir dari mata Johanna yang tertutup, air mata itu bertambah deras disertai dengan isakan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi hanya terpaku pada layar untuk menonton mengalihkan pandangan pada Johanna dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Johanna semakin tidak tahan karena kata-kata mereka, dia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dia tidak tau dan tidak peduli akan tujuannya, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah berlari, menjauh dari mereka, dan menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan itu dari kepalanya.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Setelah berlari beberapa lama, Johanna merasa kelelahan. Dia melihat sebuah pohon besar dan duduk dibawahnya, kepalanya dibenamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Johanna tidak tau dimana dia saat ini, dia juga merasa kelelahan dan lapar. Semua energinya telah habis untuk berlari, namun itu tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan kakaknya yang dicabik-cabik dengan kapak. Ingatan itu membuat air mata Johanna otomatis mengalir lagi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hei," sapa sebuah suara. Johanna mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang yang sepertinya dua tahun lebih tua daripadanya. "Kau mau gula batu?" kata anak itu lagi sambil tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sebuah gula batu pada Johanna.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Johanna menatap anak di depannya dengan heran. Biasanya jika ada yang melihat seseorang menangis, dia akan menghibur orang itu atau menanyainya 'ada apa?' 'kenapa kau menangis?' dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang serupa. Berbeda dengan anak di hadapannya, saat melihatnya menangis anak itu malah bertanya 'kau mau gula batu?', hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Namun, bayangan kakaknya yang dicabik-cabik terlintas kembali di kepalanya, sehingga dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menerima gula batu yang disodorkan anak itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Anak itu terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Johanna menerima, apalagi saat Johanna memakan gula batu yang dia berikan.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Aku tidak mengira kau.. Maksudku, kau tau kan kalau gula batu biasanya untuk kuda, jadi jarang yang mau menerimanya. Tapi, bukankah benda itu sangat manis dan enak?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Johanna tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk mantap.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Finnick Odair. Siapa namamu?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Johanna Mason."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Jadi Johanna, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bibir Johanna bergetar, air matanya mulai mengalir lagi karena teringat akan kakaknya. "A-aku.. aku..."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Finnick!" tiba-tiba seruan itu memotong perkataan Johanna. Finnick yang mendengar namanya dipanggil cepat-cepat berdiri dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada Johanna. "Sepertinya ibuku mencariku, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Johanna!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Finnick berlari menuju arah datangnya seruan tersebut tanpa menoleh ke belakang, karena itu dia tak menyadari pipi Johanna yang telah basah oleh air mata, namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajah gadis kecil tersebut. Meskipun dia hanya bersama dengan Finnick beberapa saat, lelaki kecil itu telah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan sedikit melupakan tentang peristiwa yang terjadi pada kakaknya. Sedikit.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tujuh tahun berlalu, Johanna dapat bertahan hidup berkat kerja kerasnya. Meski baru berumur dua belas tahun, dia telah menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar menjalani kehidupan di dunia yang menurutnya kejam dua belas tahun? Ya, itu berarti Johanna harus mengikuti reaping Hunger Games mulai tahun ini. Johanna tidak merasa takut akan terpilih dalam Hunger Games kali ini, ya, mungkin sedikit takut, tapi dia sudah siap seandainya dia memang terpilih. Dia sudah berlatih sekuat tenaga dan berjanji akan memenangkan Hunger Games demi kakaknya yang telah menjadi korban dalam permainan berdarah tersebut.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Reaping tahun ini tak jauh berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Masyarakat yang mengikuti reaping dibariskan berdasarkan umurnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Johanna berada di barisan paling depan. Di depannya terdapat sebuah panggung besar dan seseorang dari Capitol yang berdandanan aneh sedang memilih seorang tribute laki-laki dan seorang tribute perempuan dari sekian banyak peserta reaping.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Baiklah, aku akan mengumumkan para tribute dari District 7 tahun ini. Tribute laki-laki tahun ini adalah..." dia menghentikan kata-katanya untuk menambah efek menegangkan, "Robert Cloud!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Seorang lelaki berambut coklat gelap dan bertubuh besar yang kemungkinan berumur tujuh belas tahun maju menaiki panggung tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan bahwa dia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini sejak lama.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Dan sekarang, untuk tribute perempuannya adalah..." Johanna memejamkan matanya, setengah berharap dia yang terpilih agar bisa memenangkan permainan itu dan membalaskan kematian kakaknya. Namun setengahnya yang lain berharap bukan dia yang terpilih karena rasanya akan berat baginya untuk melawan orang-orang seperti Robert yang sangat kuat dan terlatih. "Jo..." nafas Johanna tercekat. Tidak, tidak mungkin. "Jolly Roger!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Mata Johanna terbelalak lebar saat menyaksikan seorang gadis berumur kira-kira lima belas tahun yang cukup tinggi dan berambut gelap panjang dan kulit agak kecoklatan berjalan menuju panggung. Tatapannya terlihat mengintimidasi, sehingga membuat orang yang di dekatnya segera menyingkir. Penampilan gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Johanna. Dia tidak mempunyai hubungan darah apapun dengan gadis bernama Jolly Roger tersebut. Bahkan bisa dibilang Johanna tidak mengenal Jolly, namun entah kenapa penampilan mereka berdua sangat mirip.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Itulah para tribute kita tahun ini. Nah, kurasa mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk Hunger Games kali ini. Finally, may the odds ever be in your favor. Bye!" Dengan kata-kata itu, orang dari Capitol itu turun dari panggung diikuti dengan kedua tribute yang telah terpilih.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tak lama kemudian, para masyarakat District 7 berkumpul untuk menyaksikan wawancara Hunger Games ke-65 bersama-sama di sebuah lapangan rumput. Johanna tidak ingin menyaksikan acara itu karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya teringat akan kakaknya saja. Jadi, dia pergi dari lapangan rumput tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, perkataan pembawa acara tersebut sontak membuatnya berhenti dan terpaku pada tempatnya.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Mari kita sambut tribute laki-laki dari District 4, Finnick Odair!"span/p 


End file.
